


Would You Move On?

by SummerRaine14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty has an orgasm, Eating out, Exes have sex, F/M, Mentions of Sex, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: Coming home for the holidays was never supposed to end like this.





	Would You Move On?

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Hello" by Conor Maynard and Anth
> 
> My New Year's fic coming a day late (or even two days late for some) because I literally came up with the idea yesterday and had to write it. 
> 
> This is 4.5k of angst and smut I wrote in less than 24 hours, I also beta'd it myself, so I apologize for any mistakes

Coming home for the holidays was never supposed to end like this. It was going to be two weeks in Riverdale, a break from her schooling, New York, and all of her responsibilities.

 

She and her boyfriend of two and a half years, Mark, would come back to her hometown on the 22nd of December, and stay until the 5th of January. They would celebrate Christmas with her family, and welcome in the New Year together.

 

Which they had, and it had gone according to plan...for the most part. It wasn’t until the day after Christmas was when everything started to fall apart.

 

They’d left in the early hours of the morning to go to Pop’s for some coffee and breakfast, enjoying the peacefulness of the small down diner before the rush of overworked parents and visiting young adults swarmed the red vinyl seats.

 

It was barely seven am when she and Mark were served their breakfast by Pop himself, and the two stayed there in a blissful bubble, the few people around them almost non-existent as they laughed. It was perfect, as much as Betty hated the word, her relationship and life with Mark was absolutely perfect. And then it happened.

 

She was sipping on her too-sugared-to-be-a-real-coffee when the air around her changed. The bell rang to signal that someone had entered the diner, and when she felt a turn in her chest, her attention was drawn to the man coming in.

 

Jughead Jones.

 

She hadn’t seen him in at least five years, not since her high school graduation. They were what one would call young love. Two teenagers who found their way to each other through the madness of being teenagers with dreams far too big for kids from a small sleepy town. The two of them so blinded by each other that when in the other’s presence, nothing else seemed to matter. She loved him back then, but had someone told Betty that five years after he walked away from their love, she’d still feel so completely vulnerable in his presence, she would have laughed. Betty Cooper was strong, independent, and no man could ever make her miss him like that. But she was here, with the man she loved now right in front of her, and all she could do was stare at Jughead as he took a seat at the counter, unable to breathe.

 

“Babe?” Betty snapped back into reality, setting her coffee mug down and gave her attention to Mark. But not before he could see who she was looking at. He had known about Jughead, of course. The couple had gotten all of their past relationships out of the way in the early stages of their love. He wasn’t stupid, aware that a part of his girlfriend would always feel some way about her first love, but he never thought something like this would happen.

 

“I had no idea he’d be here,” Betty choked out. She’d heard about what Jughead was up to over the past few years. He travelled the world, taking pictures of different countries, different cultures, and made a career on his photography. The last time she’d checked, he was in Blue Lagoon, Iceland, capturing the beauty of the North Atlantic country. From what she knew, he hadn’t been home for the holidays since he began his travels, and she never expected to see him here.

 

“Well, he is.” Mark grunted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some change, throwing it on the table before grabbing his jacket and leaving the diner.

 

She sat there for a few minutes, wondering if she should follow after him, given he was in Riverdale because of her, and they’d come to the diner together, it’d be a cold walk back to her mom’s house. But then she looked at Jughead, she had no idea if he knew she was here, and if he did, he’d done a good job at acting like he didn’t. It hurt, to have him so close and not be able to touch him, to hug him, to kiss him. But they weren’t that anymore, and they hadn’t been that for a very long time. Betty was a grown woman, with her heart committed to a man who was good for her and her dreams. She stood from the booth and walked outside, joining her partner in the truck.

 

It didn’t get any better from there, though. The two had barely talked to each other the rest of the day, avoiding the conversation they both knew was coming, and with ten days left in Riverdale, the conversation that needed to be had immediately. Her mom and Polly didn’t say anything, trusting that Betty would deal with whatever problems there were in her relationship like an adult. Except she didn’t.

 

They’d spent the night in bed together, makeup sex without the makeup relieving some of their stress. As the two reached their climaxes together, it felt like there was nothing coming between them. Until two in the morning when Mark woke to the sound of Betty mumbling another man’s name in her sleep.

 

He chose to ignore it at first, waking her up for some more sex, realizing that if they did anything right, it was that.

 

It had been mind blowing sex, if not the best in their entire relationship. Part of Mark wondered if she was dreaming about Jughead touching her in the same ways he did, and that’s why she performed so well in the late hours of the night. He didn’t say anything, though.

 

He was a good boyfriend, trusting even, and chose to let Betty feel the emotions she did without giving his input.

 

But then it was the 30th, and Betty and Mark were in the liquor store getting some drinks to celebrate New Year’s Eve with Veronica and Archie as they made it back from Paris in time to welcome in the new year.

 

Veronica would be bringing her wine, always the classy woman, and Archie wouldn’t want to go for more than a beer. But living in New York, partying on campuses for years, and being as stressed as they were, Mark and Betty needed something much stronger.

 

They were laughing again, prepared to checkout after grabbing their vodka and whiskey when Betty’s body collided with another as they rounded the corner. She nearly dropped the bottle in her hand when she looked up and came face to face with him. He looked different today, much more awake, obviously, it was three in the afternoon opposed to seven in the morning. She thought he’d be more shocked to see her, but he remained completely indifferent to her presence and whispered a small ‘I’m sorry’ before walking around her and nodding at Mark.

 

Annoyed once again, Mark walked past Betty and placed his bottle on the counter, waiting for her to snap out of her trance to do the same. “Betty,” he said, trying to remain unbothered, and she looked at him, nodding her head and placing her bottle beside his.

 

It didn’t go unnoticed as he paid that she glanced around the store, obviously looking for Jughead.

 

He took the bag with their drinks and stormed out of the store, placing the bags in the back of the truck and slamming his door shut once he was in his seat. “How did it end between you two?” The question caught Betty completely off-guard, but it was starting the conversation they both knew they needed to have. “I’ve run into my exes and sure, in the beginning it was hard to see them, but I got over it. It’s been over five years, and you see him and it’s like no one else is around.”

 

“I don’t know,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair and looking at him with tear filled eyes, “I just see him and I feel something I can’t explain.”

 

“How did it end, Betty.”

 

“I guess it never really did,” Betty stared at Mark, chuckling softly to herself, “one day we were us. We went to school together, and we worked on the newspaper and everything was so great and then he transferred schools and our daily conversations turned into weekly, and then monthly until they just didn’t happen anymore.” It was hard to grasp, the idea that they never really ended things but left each other behind anyway. “He came to my graduation, told me he was sorry for fading out of my life and that he loved me. I told him I loved him too but that I couldn’t forgive him and that was it. We never saw each other again..until-”

 

“Until that morning at the diner.” Mark answered for her, “I can’t do this Betty. I love you and my heart is with you so completely but after seeing you just so much as look at him, I know that’s not the case for you-”

 

“Mark, please don’t say what I think you’re going to.” She sounded desperate, like she couldn’t lose him, but her feelings didn’t match, and part of her almost hoped for a goodbye, no matter how crazy that sounded.

 

“We’ll go back to your mom’s and tell her I was called back into work early,” he didn’t acknowledge her, aware that this was the end for them, “then when you’re ready, you can tell them we broke up.” It was believable, Mark was six years older than Betty and worked a job that kept him quite busy, she decided this was for the best, and after they got back to her mom’s, he packed his things.

 

“Polly already said she’d take me back to the city,” Betty told him after he asked how she’d get back.

 

It felt weird, hugging goodbye to the man she cared about. Because she did care about him. They’d spent nearly three years of their lives together, and no matter how much of her heart belonged to her first love, she did care deeply about Mark and ending things weren’t a walk in the park for her.

 

She let Archie and Veronica know right away that Mark wouldn’t be joining them, and she honestly thought her best friend would be more upset about double-date night being ruined. Instead, Veronica just texted her back to meet them at a different address than the restaurant they’d originally planned on going to.

 

Getting ready the next night had been difficult, as Veronica’s instructions were to dress strictly sexy, but being a young woman who’d spent most of her life dressing conservative, ‘sexy’ wasn’t exactly in Betty’s wardrobe.

 

She ended up borrowing one of Polly’s dresses, deciding on a skin tight, rose gold, cocktail dress with a heart shaped neckline. The golden locks of her hair went perfectly with the dress, and her light makeup brought out the emerald in her eyes. When she looked in the mirror, she felt beautiful, and yes, sexy. But it was the flutter in her stomach she hadn’t felt at seeing herself in so long that made her confident welcoming in the new year would be nothing short of amazing.

 

Betty got into Polly’s car and set up the GPS with the address Veronica gave her. She felt odd at first, driving into what was very obviously the Southside, but not clueing into where exactly she was going until she was down the street. The notification to turn told her where her destination was and a sigh escaped Betty’s lips as she realized she was meeting her friends at the Whyte Wyrm.

 

It didn’t make sense, Veronica was far too classy to party at the bar where bikers and gang members hung out constantly. She texted Veronica, asking why they were meeting here and all she met with was a cryptic message.

 

_V: You’ll see, come inside and go upstairs. Talk to you soon, B!_

 

When she got inside, everyone around her was in their usual attire from years ago, black leather, lace and fishnets, clearly some people never changed. It didn’t look like the kind of place where someone needed to be sexy, and Betty felt completely centered out in comparison. Ignoring the voice in her head to turn around and say screw it, she followed Veronica’s directions.

 

The stairs creaked, bringing even more attention to her as she just hung on until she was out of sight from everyone else. She was upstairs, and wondered which room she should go in.

 

_B: Okay, V, I’m here, where are you?_

 

_V: Go into the first room on the right, black wooden door._

 

Like that helped her at all, every door in this place was black and wooden. It felt too quiet to be for real, and when Betty opened the door, she understood why. No one was there.

 

Closing the door behind her, she walked a little further in, wondering if maybe they were further inside. What she never expected was to come face to face with Jughead, his blue eyes staring back at her as they stood five feet apart.

 

His eyes looked her up and down, taking in her beauty, completely mesmerized by the woman in front of him. It took him a few seconds before he realized that Betty wasn’t the person he was expecting to meet tonight. “Oh, um, Betty,” he stumbled over his words at first, regaining his composure and looked back at her, swearing not to let his eyes wander again. “Where’s Archie?”

 

 _Archie?_ Then she realized, this entire thing was set up. God, she should have known Veronica would do something like this. She lifted her phone up and dialled Veronica’s number again, annoyed when she was sent straight to voicemail.

 

“Can you um, can you call Archie?”

 

Jughead pulled his phone out and clicked on Archie’s contact, met with the same results as Betty.

 

“Okay, well, I’m going to go and I guess I’ll see you in another five years,” the anger in her voice was entirely unintentional, but it didn’t make what she said any less true. Just as Betty gripped the handle, she realized it wasn’t turning. “Oh my god, we’re locked in?”

 

“So first off, Happy New Year’s Eve,” Betty scoffed when she heard Veronica’s voice from the other side of the door, “Archikins and I decided that because this is the first time you two have been in the same country in literally five years, we’d take the opportunity to let you guys work things out.”

 

“V, I have a boyfriend, I don’t need to work things out with my ex,” she tried to ignore the cringe she felt at referring to Jughead as her ex _in front of_ Jughead, but it was completely true. They weren’t together anymore, they hadn’t been for a long time.

 

“Well that’s a lie for two reasons,” Veronica’s chippery voice made Betty even more annoyed as she stood there with her arms crossed. “One. You and Mark broke up. Don’t think that after nearly three years together I wouldn’t know him ‘leaving early for work’ meant the end to your affair. Second. You do need to work things out with _this ex_ because he is my boyfriend’s best friend and we are planning on getting married and having a family one day. Something that would be really awkward with the maid of honor and best man, not to mention godparents of our children, couldn’t be in the same room as each other because of a love gone-wrong.”

 

“And you really thought the best way to make this happen was tricking us into a room together,” Jughead laughed.

 

“Jug, I think Ronnie can be nuts sometimes, but she’s right. This is the first time you’ve been back in America for five years and you’ve always told me you wanted to get closure with Betty. Well, as messed up as she may be going at it, here’s your chance, man.”

 

“Archie and I will be downstairs, unfortunately this bar is the only place in town with some party vibes. Call when you’ve made up and we’ll know if you’re lying.”

 

“Veronica wait!” Betty yelled, hitting at the door but it got her nowhere as she heard the clacking of Veronica’s heels down the stairs.

 

They sat in silence for a good part of the first hour, making themselves comfortable at complete ends of the room until Jughead’s phone died and he shoved it back into his pocket. “So you and Mark broke up then?”

 

Betty looked at him in complete surprise, nodding her head without saying another word.

 

“He made you happy.” That grabbed her attention, and for the first time since taking her seat, Betty set her phone aside. “I still followed you on social media, and when you post pictures, with or without him, there is always this sparkle in your eye that I hadn’t seen in a very long time.”

 

“Yes,” she looked at him, “he made me happy.”

 

“Can I ask why you guys broke up?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Jughead looked around them, “we’re sitting alone in a room at eleven thirty at night on New Year’s Eve because our friends decided to trap us in here so we’d make up. I’m pretty sure the entire point is for me to care.”

 

“No.” Betty argued sternly. “Why do you care that he made me happy or that there was this sparkle in my eye or anything else about my life, Jughead? Why didn’t you stop following me and stop caring?” She stood up, getting closer to him, her actions fueled by anger, hurt, and desperation to just know why.

 

He copied he motions, taking a step closer until they were only inches apart. “Because I couldn’t.”

 

“You could stop answering my texts, my calls, and do everything to make sure you didn’t run into me at Pop’s without so much of explanation but you couldn’t stop caring about me?” Betty shoved him, tears ruining her makeup as she cried, “bullshit Jughead. That’s bullshit!”

 

He stood there, allowing her to take her anger out on him without moving. She stopped, putting her hands down and sighing heavily, “I _was_ happy, Jughead. I loved my part time job and going to school, I loved New York and I loved Mark, but then you just had to show back up. God, I saw you and I didn’t love all those things anymore and it’s not fucking fair that you do this to me.”

 

“Betts-”

 

“No!” She yelled, putting her hand up to tell him to be quiet, “you saw me at the store and pretended like it was just a regular run in. It didn’t even faze you at all.”

 

“It did!” He raised his voice, and took a step back when she looked at him in surprise. “I knew you were in Pop’s, and I just didn’t know what to say or think after you walked out. I wanted to message you, to say something, I don’t know. And then you were at the store and I had to walk away because I couldn’t stand to see you with someone else right in front of me. It’s selfish and it’s fucking stupid, I know that, but…”

 

“But what, Jug?” Her voice was softer this time, “what?”

 

He couldn’t find the words to say what he was thinking, so instead, he stepped forward again and this time connected their lips in a desperate kiss. God, it felt so good to taste her again. She pulled away sightly, resting her forehead against his, “we shouldn’t do this.”

 

“I know.”

 

But it didn’t matter, within seconds she was kissing him again, allowing her body to be taken over by it’s want for his touch. Soon, their kiss turned hot and heavy, and she felt herself coming undone at the possibilities of what he could do to her. Her hands found the collar of his jacket and she pulled it off of him, roaming her hands over the material that was between them before grabbing the hem of his shirt and parting from their kiss to pull it over his head.

 

He kissed her harder then, his skin against her dress and it only felt fair to even the playing field. Jughead slid the zipper down and let her dress pool at her feet before picking her up and bringing her to the couch.

 

She laid under him in her bra and panties and he’d swear that never in his twenty-three years had he seen someone so fucking beautiful. She moaned as his lips travelled from her own to her collarbone and then down her body, leaving part of him along her perky breasts and over her stomach. He stopped at the waistband of her pink lace panties and looked up at her, their eyes met and all she could do was nod.

 

Slowly, teasingly, like it was goddamn torture, he slid her underwear off and threw them on the floor. She was already so wet for him when he slid his fingers over her core, slipping two inside of her, her body jolted and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips at his touch.

 

They’d been each other’s firsts all those years ago, and no matter what, it seemed he was the only one who could make her feel this way. There was always something different about being exposed with Jughead, something incredible about it.

 

He pumped his fingers in and out of her for a few more minutes before finally placing his lips against her wet folds. She lost complete control in that moment, her hand running through Jughead’s hair as he hit every right spot.

 

“Jug,” she moaned out, “oh my god.”

 

He smirked at her pleasure, going harder at her pussy with every gasp and moan she gave him in response. She felt herself begin to come undone as he slipped a finger inside her wet folds as he continued to lick at the lips of her pussy, it was one finger at first, until he opened her up more and entered a second one. She grasped tightly onto his hair and pulled as he pumped in and out, soaking his long fingers in her warm juices.

 

“I’m-” she couldn’t even finish her sentence when he curled his fingers inside of her and she came. Betty’s face went beat red in embarrassment, but Jughead loved every second of it.

 

He moved his lips back up her body and stopped again once he was at her lips, teasing her, pulling back before leaning in again. She couldn’t take it anymore, and with her hand still gripped in Jughead’s hair, Betty pulled him in for a lust filled kiss.

 

When they finally parter, their breathing was heavy, and Betty sighed. “We really shouldn’t be doing this,” it wasn’t like before, where she felt uncertain before giving herself to her ex. Because she had, given herself to him, that is. She knew they shouldn’t be doing this because there was a bar full of people downstairs, because this wasn’t about anything other than desire, because they hadn’t had a real conversation in over five years, and because there was absolutely no going back if they didn’t stop. Or maybe, there already was no going back.

 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” and she knew it was true. Jughead had never been forceful with her, and if there was one thing that still felt the same, it was that. He was a good man, and if she wanted him to stop, that would be it. That would be the end of this.

 

But the problem was, she didn’t want him to stop.

 

She wanted him to do absolutely anything else but stop.

 

He tugged at the cup of her bra to reveal her hard nipples and chuckled as his lips against her skin caused her twitch again. “I can stop…” he teased, leaving kisses around the areola before putting his mouth over her nipple and biting softly. Her body jolted again, and he felt her wet pussy against his jeans, moaning at the friction, he bit a little harder.

 

Her hands left his hair and roamed down his body, finding their home at his belt and she worked to tug off his jeans while he continued the pleasure on her breasts. She cupped his hard cock in her hands and the way his entire body weakened at her touch made her smirk.

 

After all these years, all the woman he’d been with during his travels, only Betty made him like this.

 

He paused, pulling back completely and sitting against the edge of the couch.

 

“What’s wrong?” Betty held her arms over her chest and curled up, suddenly feeling insecure in herself.

 

“I just,” Jughead looked at her, and pulled her arms down, “you’re beautiful, Betty, don’t ever be ashamed of your body because...God, I just want to be with you.”

 

She moved forward and positioned herself on top of Jughead, sliding herself on top of his rock hard cock and moaning as she watched his head fall back in ecstasy. “Then be with me, baby.”

 

“I don’t have a condom on…or with me at all.”

 

Betty ran her fingers through his hair and kissed at his neck before looking at him with nothing but trust and certainty. “I’m on the pill, and I trust you completely.”

 

“You know it was stupid of you to get on me before knowing if I’m clean,” Jughead chuckled awkwardly, wondering what it was about him that made her so trusting. But he knew exactly what it was. Because it was the same thing about her that made him trust her with every part of himself.

 

If any other woman on the planet tried to fuck him without a condom, Jughead would run for the hills like there was no tomorrow. But he didn’t pull away when she got on top of him because despite his own second guessing, he genuinely knew that she was Betty Cooper, and she didn’t do anything without thinking it through.

 

“It was stupid of me to fall in love with you, but that didn’t stop me,” he couldn’t say anything, instead being met with Betty’s lips as she made slow movements on his cock.

 

Things started out heavy, desperate, and completely sexual, but now, as they sat exposed with each other, it was nothing short of loving and romantic. Their kisses were slower, less needy, and the tension between them had changed. They weren’t just two ex-lovers having a one night stand anymore, but two grown adults completely gone for each other.

 

She was moving up and down on him slowly when they heard the cheering and countdown begin downstairs.

 

**_5_ **

 

Jughead’s lips trailed along Betty’s breasts as her fingers curled in his hair.

 

**_4_ **

 

Betty moaned at his movements and felt her body heat up more.

 

**_3_ **

 

His hands moved from the curve of her back up her spine and stopped at her neck.

 

**_2_ **

 

Her hands travelled down from his raven coloured locks to his cheeks.

 

**_1_ **

 

Their lips finally connected and neither Betty nor Jughead could have imagined a better end to not only the past year, but their time apart.

 

No, coming home for the holidays was never supposed to end like this, but maybe this was better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr @srainebuggie for mostly reblogs but also some occasional OG content too?


End file.
